Talk:Oliver Cromwell
If I had any hope that HT might tell a story about a Republican England, or the continuation of the Commonwealth past Richard Cromwell, I'd propose the creation of a "English Heads of State" category. As it stands, it would be the English Monarchs as a subcat, and Cromwell by his lonesome. TR 03:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :On Wikipedia, the English monarchs template has a number of individuals whose monarchy was debatable written in italics: Matilda, Henry the Young King, Lady Jane Gray, Philip II of Spain. They include the Cromwells on that list on the grounds that they filled the role of head of state in a nation which had all its other heads of state as monarchs, and presided during the only interregnum in English history. And it seems to me, vaguely, that we once discussed the pros and cons of doing so ourselves. :By the way, aren't you going to link it to the same article on the Flint wiki? Turtle Fan 11:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Here's another possibility: We've got a few categories for people in one office where we have only one specimen of a distinct but related office. Category:Princes of Wales has a paragraph in its description explaining the difference between the Prince of Wales and the Princess of Wales (peak under their drawers) and mentioning by name Diana, the only Princess of Wales we have. (In the late 40s Atlee was pushing for a constitutional amendment to make Elizabeth Princess of Wales for as long as her father lived, but Elizabeth said she didn't give a shit so Atlee let it drop.) Either the category of Speakers of the House or its OTL subcat has a brief section in the description saying that the Confederate version of the office was more or less the same and that what's-his-name was the only OTL Confederate Speaker. (You can tell I'm feeling too lazy to look it up.) :We could add a paragraph to the description in Category:Monarchs of England talking about how the monarch has been the head of the English state for almost all of English/British history, but there was a brief period when the role was filled by a republican, and here he is. Turtle Fan 19:28, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Further to discussion (years later) Johnathan has added "Monarchs of England (OTL)" and "Monarchs of Scotland" categories. However, we have Cromwell cated directly in "Heads of State in Europe" which I believe came from the above discussion. Its my view that the Monarch cats should be removed, re the above. ML4E (talk) 20:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Oliver Cromwell in A Different Flesh Seems like a stretch to me. What do the rest of you think? ML4E (talk) 19:28, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :It is. Charles I is a bit of a stretch, but HT's timeline is just clear enough that Charles I has to be the monarch who adopted the divine right of kings model. :The Cromwell paragraph is pure guess work. TR (talk) 19:38, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Before the Beginning The BTB section is just referencing a famous quote and can be moved.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:33, August 3, 2016 (UTC)